


Assignments

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: When word comes in about a campaign on Umbara, the Hellions receive some additional unwelcomed news.





	Assignments

**Aboard the _Last Stand_**

 

"The Outcasts, are you  _kriffing_ kidding me? Swipes is a _kriffing_ psychopath and Sunny is a wildcard!" Reaper sighed as Jaro spoke, which resulted in a wave of complaints from the troops while Cipher declared they were all going to die brutal and horrible deaths at the hands of Lieutenant Swipes and his notorious infiltration squad, which didn't help matters. Jumpstart was just standing there, looking absolutely lost while Cabur let out a sharp order in  _Mando'a_ whereas Chaos barked out an order in Umbaran which silenced everybody. "That unit has no sense of authority, not a lick of decency and their medic has a history of throwing wrenches at people.".

"You say that like Cabur's not a wildcard and Reaper isn't psychotic. And, last I check, they haven't murdered their own brothers unlike certain coldhearted bastards" Rory remarks dryly as he cast an unimpressed look at the veteran pilot while Reaper cast a glare at the idiot, he really outta promote him to lieutenant and see how Rory likes being in the direct line of fire from Krell. How the hell was he still alive? "Considering our reputation, I don't think you should be so judgmental.".

"Ignore him, Rory. He just has an irrational fear of Swipes." Cory says in a rather amused tone, looking down at them from his perch as he cleaned his rifle. "From what I've heard of the guy, he's defiantly not a guy you wanna mess with. Rumor has it that he might be one of those specially designed clones. Like those ones that work for Republic Intelligence.".

Jaro scowled at the both of them. "It's not irrational! He has a grudge on Rex because of what Rex did to his brother!" Jaro snaps as he looked away and folded his arms. "And he has a nasty record of kleptomania. I rather stay  _away_ from him and that unit, Cipher ain't lying. If we do this assignment, we're all going to die.".

"I know the Outcasts have quite the reputation of taking in rather questionable clones and getting into sticky situations." Reaper states, earning snorts from most of those who were gathered. Reaper heard all sorts of rumors about General Fett and his unit, and Reaper simply didn't care enough to give a damn. Fett wasn't like most Jedi but Krell still had more influence then the Mandalorian had with the Jedi. "But that doesn't mean we're all going to die.".

"Except maybe Rory or Voss." Knockout points out as Rory stared at him in shock which earned a dark look from the man. Those two got along like a strill and a nuna more often then not. "Besides, considering that we'll have to play by Umbaran rules, we'll gonna need an extra set of hands when it comes to the medical side of it. From what I've heard about Wrench, the man can still operate on somebody when he's  _drunk." ._

That earned some muttered complaints about incompetence and impressed looks from others. Not bad, considering both Zed and Knockout often ran themselves ragged with treating the wounded, regardless if they had Voss and the kid for backup. It was surprising what could earn the admiration of the veteran medic, considering how often he pointed out that he was surrounded by idiots. 

"I have accepted my fate." Voss responds casually as he looked up from his datapad. "But I am still incline to agree with Cipher and Jaro. The fears are reasonable and our general is not keen on what he considers to be beneath him to give him orders. General Fett is Mandalorian, something Krell hates with a passion and sees as beneath him.".

Voss had a valid point in that, and as long as Fett played it smart, there would be very few causalities. But....the Outcasts were not known for their ability to follow orders so blindly. It was time to start planning. "Any other complaints?" Reaper inquires, looking around at the gathered crowd.

"What are the Outcasts?" Legate asks from his spot net to Jumpstart, glancing at Jaro in concern. Right, shinies wouldn't understand.

And once again, a wave of complaints filled the hangar with a bit of admiration mixed in from some of the vets and Cory slipped down from his perch and walked over to the shinies. "The Outcasts are what they are. Outcasts. Tranfers nobody gives a damn about, clones looking for a second chance and so on. They have some good men there, others are well.....you'll see. Served with one during my time in another unit, decent man even if he has his flaws." Cory tells the boys in that usual blunt way of his. "The unit's lead by Jango Fett's nephew and some brat he picked up along the way. We'll be fine, but I want you two to stick close.".

The boys nod in unison as Reaper decided to slip away to report back to Krell and Jysella to inform the monster and the Jedi that the men were ready. He'd admit, he was looking forward to seeing if the rumors were true. Reaper duly noted that man Cory mentioned, Captain Sunny. Sunny may or may not be an issue, Swipes would definitely be an issue, hopefully Wench would be too busy to be an issue and Fett may be the advantage he was looking for. Then again, this would probably turn into an assignment where the Jedi gets KIA, their unit gets nearly decimated and they get reassigned across various battalions or reconditioned due to severe mental stress. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- This marks the start of a collab between I and OutcastTrip1995, to which is totally going to be fun!


End file.
